jeanette's gone
by alvinsimon12
Summary: may cause kids to be sad
1. Chapter 1

Simon was crying well he wrote his song

Bout Jeanette. Until the day I dieI'll spill my heart for you, for youUntil the day I dieI'll spill my heart for youAs years go byI race the clock with youBut if you died right nowYou know that I'd die toI'd die tooYou remind me of the timesWhen I knew who I was (I was)But still the second hand will catch usLike it always doesWe'll make the same mistakesI'll take the fall for youI hope you need this nowCause I know I still doUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youShould I bite my tongue?Until blood soaks my shirtWe'll never fall apartTell me why this hurts so muchUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youYeah I'd spill my heart!!!Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!We made the same mistakesMistakes like friends doWe made the same mistakesMade the same mistakesUntil the day I dieI'll spill my heart for you, for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for you, for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)Until the day I die...


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he was done with his song he heard

His bedroom door opening. Alvin said to

Simon what is that? Nothing Simon said.

Well I just came in here to tell you that

We all are singing about Jeanette tonight.

The Chipette are going be doing What I've Done. And we are going to singing Beautiful Memories. And if you want to sing about her

It is OK. Just than they heard the phone ring

Alvin picked it up and said hey Brittany how did you know it me Britt asked?

Well we do have caller I'd. Hey Brittany are you stilling going to play that song? Why?

Brittany said. OH it's nothing. So Brittany when will you and Eleanor be over? We

Will be over in 10. Be ready than OK.

Britt bye Alvin bye Brittany. Than they hang up the phone and got in Miss Millers

Car. And they drove to the Seville house.

When they got there they walked up to ring the door ball. Dave opened the door and said

The boys are up in they rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor was looking for Theodore.

Finally when she found him. She saw 

Theodore was crying. So she walked up to him and sat on his bed with him. What's 

Wrong? He said what wrong. Are you blind?

Or somethinging? Jeanette just died!!

Theodore I know Jeanette's gone I was crying for days. To get it off my chest.

Did it work? NO the pain is still there.

But I will cheer you up. Eleanor took all of her Cloughs off. Than her hands were in his 

Pants and she was touching it. Than she wanted to suck it but Theodore said ELEANOR NOT TONIGHT!!! But Theodore it cheers you up ever time 

When I suck on it. I know Elle. But not

Tonight OK. Fine Theo I just wanted to cheer you up. OK. But if we do it

I would just be thinking of Jeanette 

OK Theodore. So Eleanor put back on

Her cloughs. And then asked Theodore how is Simon taking this all in? you know he loved her since we met. At age 5. Elle 

Simon is a rack. 


	4. Chapter 4

Than exited the room. And saw Brittany looking for Alvin. Just than she heard

A crying chipmunk. She ran to were she

Heard the crying. She found her self

At Simon room. And than she opened

The door. And saw that Alvin let Simon

Rests on his lop. Alvin looked up and saw

That Brittany was in the doorway. Hey Britt

What are are you doing? Alvin it is time

To go for the show. So Alvin said to Simon

It is time to go. OK Alvin. With that they

Walked out of the room. To join Brittany Eleanor Theodore. All 6 of them walked to the limo. And got into it. Than the driver

Drove to the show. Simon asked Alvin

Why is every one in black? Alvin said

I said on TV to wear black. OK. Let's get this over quick. Than they all got out of the limo. And than all kinds of people shouted

To Simon SORRY FOR HER DEATH!!

Than they walked up to the stage. And the

Chipmunks benign to sing I hurt myself today To see if I still feel I focus on the pain The only thing that's real The needle tears a holeThe old familiar sting Try to kill it all away But I remember everything _[Chorus:]_What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt I wear this crown of thorns Upon my liar's chair Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair Beneath the stains of time The feelings disappear You are someone else I am still right here _[Chorus:]_What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt If I could start again A million miles away I would keep myself I would find a way.

Than after they sing that

The chipettes song the same song

hurt myself today To see if I still feel I focus on the pain The only thing that's real The needle tears a holeThe old familiar sting Try to kill it all away But I remember everything _[Chorus:]_What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt I wear this crown of thorns Upon my liar's chair Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair Beneath the stains of time The feelings disappear You are someone else I am still right here _[Chorus:]_What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt If I could start again A million miles away I would keep myself I would find a wayafter they broth finished the songs.

They got back into the limo. And

The limo drove them to the Seville

House. Brittany call MISS. Miller

And tell her you guys are stay over.

To keep any eye on Simon. He is taking this to the heart. OK Alvin

Also she picked up the phone and

Punch her number in. and told Miss

Miller not to worry. We are staying at the Seville's. OK Miss Miller said.

Than Dave said time to go to bed.

Brittany and Alvin slept together

And so did Elle and Theo. Simon

Was in his bed turning and crying

Bout Jeanette. The others heard and rushed into his room. And they saw him holding a gun by his head

Simon put that gun down. No Alvin

It is killing me inside that she is gone.

OK SIMON. Whatever you do. I just

Want to let you we all love you. Than

Alvin closed the door. And heard a shot. Than he open the door back up

And saw Simon on the floor with blood on his floor were he lay.

Alvin benign to cry in Brittany's

Shirt. He said while he was crying

He is finally with Jeanette. Than morning come and they rest him

Besides Jeanette grave. That night

Jeanette and Simon broth came in Alvin widow and said Alvin I love you. I am finally happy now.

THANK YOU. As they flew off Alvin

Said I love you to Simon. It's good that you are finally happy.

The END


End file.
